Other students
This page is for the other students at Eleanor West's Home for Wayward Children who we don't have enough information about to justify individual wiki pages. There are only four boys at the school, the known ones being Kade and Christopher.Every Heart a Doorway page 46: "Apart from Kade, who was sitting by himself with his nose buried in a book, there were only three boys in the entire group." Before the events of the book, Christopher mainly hung around the other two guys, as is shown in the dining hall when Nancy notes that all of the boys other than Kade (who was reading) were sitting together, blowing bubbles in their milk and laughing.Every Heart a Doorway page 47: "The boys, except for Kade, were all sitting together, blowing bubbles in their milk and laughing." However, Christopher later said that they weren't really friends and that the other two more just put up with him because there was so few boys. They both went to "sparkly" worlds, and thought that Mariposa was weird, so Christopher doesn't talk about it much because they start insulting the Skeleton Girl and then Chris then has to "punch them in their stupid mouths until they stop. Not the best way to make friends." One of these boys speaking during the group therapy session with Lundy, when Christopher asks why there aren't multiple doors to the same world like there is for Narnia. He responds, "That's because Narnia was a Christian allegory pretending to be a fantasy series, you asshole. C. S. Lewis never went through any doors. He didn't know how it worked. He wanted to tell a story, and he'd probably heard about kids like us, and he made shit up. That's what all those authors did. They made shit up, and people made them famous. We tell the truth, and our parents throw us into this glorified loony bin." Wether the true source of his anger is directed at Christopher, fantasy books, the school, not being belived about his world, or something else entirely, we're not sure. After Eleanor scolds him for his outburst, he mumbles an apology.Every Heart a Doorway pages 99-100 During the dining hall scene, Nancy notes that other than the boys, a group had formed around Seraphina, and another around a punch bowl filled with candy-pink liquid from which they all furtively sipped. Nancy then went to sit with Sumi, Jack and Jill. In group therapy, a girl with hair the colour of moonlight on wheat stared at her hands while she talked about boys made of glass whose kisses cut her lips but whose hearts had been kind and true Lundy later says to Nancy that she's known three students who returned back to their worlds. Two when to high Logic Fairylands, and the third went to a high nonsense Underworld, which was accessed through walking through a special mirror under the full moon. She returned to the world while she was home for the holidays, and her mother broke the glass after she went through, hoping to spare her daughter the pain of returning to Earth, as she had previously through because the portal was passed down through generations. More to be added References Category:Characters Category:Every Heart a Doorway Category:Beneath the Sugar Sky Category:Eleanor West's Home for Wayward Children